


Late in the Night

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Little Soldier Girl Marching Home [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Crew as Family, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Immortal Fake AH Crew, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prompt Fic, soldier!lindsay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 17:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: Soldiers get scared too





	Late in the Night

**Author's Note:**

> *MatPat voice*Hello internet! I'm alive
> 
> So I said i was going on break cause my trip but low and behold,I had some time and inspiration hit me like a motherfucking train.
> 
> So enjoy more immortal soldier Lindsay,which is now kinda a series. :3
> 
> Prompt: "yo dude,sorry I woke you up.I had a bad dream and I guess I started screaming again.You don't have to stay up with me,but i'm not going back to sleep anytime soon"

They all had nightmares  of their pasts but Lindsay’s were the worst by far.

 

No one really knew what she had seen,except for the fact Lindsay had been in War.World War two was the biggest war to date and she had been in the thick of it,an American fighting for Britain.

 

No one knew how she really died.Her death hid in the depths of history,her name lost in time.The building she was in was rebuilt,her father replaced.

 

Lindsay woke up screaming most nights and Michael was there.He would hold her as she sobbed,apologizing for waking him and to the dead from her dreams.

 

He was there every night to keep her steady.

 

One night however,Michael wasn't there to comfort her.He and most of the crew had gone on a mission for a few days,Ray had long since moved on,but still came around so Jeremy had taken over as Crew Sniper. The man had taken everyone by storm and Lindsay trusted her life to him.

 

But he wasn’t there.He was gone with the others.

 

No one was home except for herself and the members of the B-Team,who she had allowed to stay mostly because she could and it was nice to have others there.They had fun,ordering takeout and playing video games,watching movies and having a good time.

 

But they didn’t know about them,about the wars the main team had seen,had fought.

 

B-Team was immortal too,but they weren’t soldiers,they were young.They were misfortunates,those who died before their time,from sickness and accidents.

 

They were unprepared for this.

 

Lindsay woke up screaming as usual that first night,despite having switched on the white noise machine that seemed to calm her.She could see the smoke,hear the bombs falling,the screams of the dying as everything crumbled.

 

“Lindsay!”she hears someone’s voice and feels hands on her arms,mingling with the sounds of battle and screams, “Lindsay,wake up!”

 

Lindsay snaps back  as water hits her face.She’s in her room,Andy right in front of her,holding her arms as gently as he could.Behind him,the others were in the doorway,worry crossing their faces.

 

“Wha...”it comes back,the water dripping down her face.She looked around,seeing the others’ faces in the dark.The offending cup was in Steffie’s hand,but Lindsay knew it had been with good intentions. 

 

“Sorry,Linds ”Andy explained as her eyes fell back on him, “You looked like you were in pain.”

 

Lindsay opened her mouth, realizing what had happened,“I-”

 

She tried to speak but couldn’t find a response.The others didn’t mind.Andy let go of her and he and Trevor-who she hadn’t noticed just behind Andy-helped her up.

 

“I’m sorry I woke you guys up”she managed as they left the room, “I usually-”

 

“No buts,it's alright”the game system is on and the oven going,Lindsay can smell brownies already done and it hits her.

 

“Guys,you don’t have to stay up with me”she said and was met with grins and a few chuckles.

 

“No one was really asleep,’cept Larry,but he was awake cause of Trevor’s stress-baking”Matt earned a playful finger from the man as they set her down on the couch, “It's okay Lindsay.Do you want to talk about it?”

 

He meant the nightmare.

 

Lindsay closed her eyes and took a breath,images flashing,before exhaling and managed, “It was my first death”

 

She had been about 27,her father laughing that she would be an old maid but accepting of her no matter what.The bomb had landed near them,and he had died protecting her from the immediate blast but the force killed her.

 

They went quiet.No one spoke,until after a while,Matt spoke, “My first death was an accidental shoot out with the main Fakes.Ryan got me through the heart”

 

“I got in a car accident cause the fucker was drunk,generic death”Larry was next,brownie pan in one hand and cooling rack in the other“Died on the operating table but they tried to revive me”

 

They continued like this,sharing their deaths over the sweet treat that still wasn’t cool enough but they dug in anyway.Lindsay felt strangely better as each of her friends spoke,telling their pasts,deaths becoming stories and sadness becoming laughter.

 

Lindsay  fell asleep amid the cheerfulness,relishing in the safety.

 

She didn’t dream for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
